No Matter What
by WildPixieChild
Summary: Sequel of Desperately Lost! Kidnapped as a baby, will she ever find her home? R&R!
1. Our lovely story begins

Disclaimer: Im back! And here's the sequel to Desperately Lost. A mix of Cinderella/Sleeping Beauty. Hee hee. Don't own either of those, I guess I own all the characters I've made. So! Shall we continue? BTW, sexual references, since both couples _have _just been married….

Once upon a time, there was a girl who saved a boy from eternal doom.

Once upon a time, there was a girl who was separated from everything she knew, until the one thing she truly wanted came back into her life.

This is a continuation of their story… through the second generation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonight was _the _night. After being separated from Joseph for so long, she would make tonight the best night ever. This wasn't their first night together, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

She lit the candles around the room with a wave of her hand, and was about to crawl into bed when a pair of hands went over her eyes.

"Guess who." A deep voice whispered, sliding his hands from her eyes to her waist. His touch electrified her body, and she spun around to face him.

He could clearly see the desire growing in her eyes whenever he shifted his hold on her waist and lower back, or slid his hand up her back under her shirt.

He lowered his lips to hers, softly caressing at first, then entering her mouth with his velvety tongue.

He pushed her to the bed, and with a flick of his hand they were both unclothed and under the sheets, moving together in waves of ecstasy and passion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They lay exhausted on their bed, tangled in each other's arms. Ruth's head was on Lane's chest, and one arm was wrapped around his stomach. One of his arms rested on the small of her back, and the other was tangled in her hair.

There were no words to be said about how perfect the night had been.

It'd been messy, painful, exhausting, but in the end somehow they had had the time of their lives.

And neither couple knew it, but they had just created two beings that would change the world for the better…


	2. Babies are born!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Erin and Joseph held their new daughter, Anna Leigh. She was born in the early morning hours, and gave her mom a hell of a birth for a first child.

But she made it up by being an adorable baby.

She was born with a head full of bright blonde hair, long eyelashes, and the bluest eyes.

They received presents from Lane & Ruth, and Penny & Riley, who had just had announced their engagement. How that happened no one knew, but the rumor was Riley had been drugged on his own wine again, and didn't realize he was to be hitched until after he had woken up the next morning.

And then about a week later, Ruth gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Both had reddish brown hair, and the usual newborn blue eyes. They were named Richard Ryan, and Mythriel Dawn.

Richard was born first, and would be the heir to the mansion the families' lived in. During this time of the births, Lane had increased his wealth from his inheritance and the stock market, and had become a very rich man.

They held one huge welcome to the family birthday party for all three children, and invited all of Lane's rich new friends, Ruth's sister Lily, and anyone else who wanted to come.

But there was one person who never got an invitation.

When they fought with Emily, they thought they had killed her. Problem was, she had a secret. She had given birth to a child before she had gone on the crusade to kill Ruth and Lane. Her son was now three years old, and living with his maternal grandmother.

His grandmother could be called the queen bee, head of the bitchy bees. And she was very ticked off that she didn't get invited to the baby shower that everyone who was anyone went to.

So when the day came, she left the toddler locked in his room, and went to the party.

She'd heard of what they'd done to her daughter, and she was out for revenge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lane, Ruth, Erin, and Joseph sat in the four main chairs, with everyone else's chairs set up in a semi circle. They all received tons of presents, and had been having a good time. That is, until the old hag Michelle showed up.

"How dare you!" She screeched, shoving her way past the bodyguards and to where the couples sat. "You killed my child! You shall pay! You're new daughter, who will be just as shameful as her mother, shall cut herself near the time she turns nineteen, and will bleed to death from that cut!" Michelle threw her black magic at the baby, and was dragged out of the room by the bodyguards.

Unfortunately, some of the black magic did go through Erin's protection spell and hit the baby. All Erin could do was a counter spell that made the girl sleep until her other half kissed her.

Ruth and Lane were extremely worried for their daughter's sake, but no one could think of something to do. They went to bed that night, each having terrible nightmares they wouldn't remember in the morning.

Meanwhile, a black shadow came in through Erin and Joseph's window, snatched their baby girl up, and replaced her with a child's doll.


	3. The Kidnapping!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A bed is a wonderful piece of furniture. It can be piled with pillows, blankets, and the warm body of your lover. It's the best place for sleep, or other activities.

But when you're under three heavy blankets, and your husband decided to sleep literally on top of you, a bed can be a place from hell.

This was Erin's situation when she woke up in the morning. She was extremely hot, and finally when she couldn't stand being so hot she shoved her husband off of her and got out of bed.

Only to figure out that something was terribly wrong. Her baby hadn't cried the entire night, and she knew that that couldn't be normal.

She padded over to the crib, and moved the blankets. Only to find a child's straw doll, with a note attached.

_To whomever this concerns:_

_We've kidnapped your child for the revenge of events that have happened over the past year. If you don't come looking for her, then she shall not be harmed. Or you can pay a hefty ransom of 1.9 billion dollars. Choose either option, and if you choose the money please leave it by the angel fountain in the garden. _

_Thanks, _

_The Kidnappers._

Erin rushed over to Joseph in tears, and when he couldn't understand what she was saying she finally handed him the note and sobbed into his shoulder. He tried comforting her by rubbing her back, but he had to fight back tears too. Where could they get so much money?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire mansion knew of the kidnapping by the afternoon. They'd sent out search parties, and Lane had offered to pay the ransom, but Erin and Joseph were very stubborn people, and didn't want to pay money for their daughter.

By sunset she still wasn't found.

Joseph came to bed around midnight, and took his wife in his arms. They both needed the reassurance of another's heart beat, another's breathing. They vowed they would find their daughter, no matter what the cost would be.


	4. Sixteen years later

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

_Sixteen years after that dreadful day…_

"Aly! Allison, get your rear out of bed and fix my breakfast!"

That was the usual way Aly woke up every morning. She'd fix her _dearest guardian _a breakfast that was sure to clog up the old lady's arteries, and then to make matters even worse she was forced to dress her.

That meant tying a corset to an old hag that was close to three hundred pounds. That meant _seeing _an old lady half-naked, with her rolls of fat and open sores from her lack of attention to herself.

It was a sight to ruin anyone's mind, but it was a sight Aly had to deal with every day.

After the dressing of Michelle, Aly would manage to sneak downstairs and get her own breakfast, warm enough to still be good and enough food to last till lunch.

And then she'd run back to her small room, and get truly dressed for the day.

She'd tie her long blonde hair back, throw on jeans and a loose t-shirt, and wander off for the day.

Usually her big brother Rex would come with her. Michelle was Rex's biological grandmother, but he wasn't the same as she was. Despite his roguish appearance and personality, he cared a lot for his little sister. He hated how his grandmother treated her, but he couldn't do anything about it. He knew what her magic could do, after seeing countless people who'd pissed her off get beheaded with one look from her.

Once they got to the woods, Rex and Aly would race each other to their favorite spot.

This spot was a huge tree that was tall enough to see over the huge walls of the mansion that they'd found one day.

Both siblings even had their own corresponding branches to sit on, where'd they watch the coming and goings of the countless servants the rich folk had hired.

And then something happened.

Aly had been gazing at the garden's fountain, when she saw a girl she'd never seen before come out and sit on the edge.

"Rex, who's that?" She whispered, pointing at the girl.

Rex's head whipped around, and he tucked a few stray ebony strands back from his face while he stared.

"I bet she's their daughter." He murmured, staring at the girl. The sun glinted off her red hair, and when she turned completely around he saw her glasses, and the dark eyes that hid behind them.

Rex, a person who never voiced his thoughts out loud, whispered "_Beautiful…_" and prepared to climb over the wall to the girl.

Aly smacked him as hard as she could, and he came out of his trance.

And then a guy came out of the house, and said something to the girl. The guy had a deeper red for hair, and was taller than the girl.

And he wasn't wearing a shirt, which showed off his tan skin, his defined muscles… Rex wiped the drool from Aly's mouth, and leaned back into the tree. It was going to be a long day, he could already tell….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard snuck up on his sibling, knowing she was once again off in her own little dream world. He poked her shoulder, and she jumped about a foot before she rounded on him and punched him in the arm.

"Don't do that!" She said, sitting back on the fountain rim and pouting.

Richard knew that pout. Mythriel was very good at it, and had gotten her way because of it ever since he could remember.

"Mom and dad want to meet with us this afternoon, something about our upcoming sixteenth birthday. I'm here to fetch you. Now come, _Mythie._"

Mythriel grabbed his arm and dug her nails into it. "Of course, dear _Richie Rich_. You need to put a shirt on first before you blind me of your ugliness."

Mythriel dodged her brother's hand, and ran into the house, laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lane sneaks into the computer room, and sees that the Mole is no where in sight. Smiling gleefully, he plops himself down in front of the computer, and begins reading fanfiction. Very naughty fanfiction. The kind that would make your grandmother blush._

_Ruth comes in from working on the Mole's room, a job that will never be done. She sees her husband reading the said stories, and promptly whacks his head. _

"_Lane! Get off that before the Mole sees you. She'll have you head!" Ruth says, turning off the computer screen. _

"_But Ruthie.." Lane whines and gives his wife his best puppy dog look. _

_He then takes some of the things that happen in the very explicit fanfiction, and gets to work._

_This is where the Mole walks in, two of her main characters frantically ripping each other's clothes off, shakes her head, and shuts the door while hanging a sign that reads Privacy Please on it. She decides to have a talk with them later about their spontaneous habits… _


	5. The announcement

Disclaimer- See chapter 1

Moles note- I have punished Lane for using my computer in that way (although some of the stories were good), and I have punished both of them for not cleaning up after they were done… yuck! They return to the story with restrictions…. And muzzles! Lol…

Lane squirmed in his seat. He was stuck in a boring high executive meeting for another hour, a meeting he had planned himself but forgotten how boring the rest of the rich folk could get.

He met Ruth's gaze from across the table. She was bored too, and driving him insane by playing footsie.

Their children would save them from their excessive boredom.

---------------------

A maid was walking down the hallway with a laundry basket. She'd been day dreaming until she felt a whoosh of wind and flash of color go past her. "Hurry up Richard!" The blur called, laughing and dashing around the corner. Another blur rushed past her, and she ended up loosing her balance and falling on her butt, with the laundry basket over her head.

-----------------------

The twins burst into the meeting room, panting and laughing.

"Mr. Richard, Miss. Mythriel, good of you to finally join us." Mr. Wall said, glaring at the two sheepish red heads. Their parents were hiding grins from where they were sitting. The twins sat down, and the announcer continued his talk.

"Any comments?" He asked, scanning the room. Lane stood up, his mind set back to business mode. "I would like to announce to my good friends in this room that we're holding a party for Richard and Mythriel, since their sixteenth birthday is coming up. You're all invited, it'll be held next Saturday night at seven in the ballroom."

Everyone agreed to come and the meeting was adjourned.

Richard and Mythriel stood together, waiting for their parent's punishment. Their mother came up to them, and peered up at their faces. She finally couldn't stand it any longer, and grinned widely. "That was hilarious! I've never seen Dick's face that red before!" She said, laughing. Her husband came up behind her, and pulled her into his embrace. "You kids saved us from the stupidest meeting. Tomorrow, you have the day to do whatever you please. I hear they have a new book store in town Myth, and Mr. Lee has gotten some new parts in that you might like Richard. Why don't you two go into town tomorrow?" Lane suggested, giving his wife a wink. "That'd give us some time alone, to work on your mother's skills."

Richard and Mythriel rolled their eyes, and left their parents to fondle each other in peace.

---------------------

While walking down the hallway to their bedrooms, they gloated on getting a free day. "I thought we were toast!" Richard said, pushing his sister. "I know, we have the best parents." Mythriel agreed, punching her brother. They went to their rooms, and went to sleep thinking about the cool day they'd have tomorrow.

---------------------

Aly slipped into her covers, thoroughly exhausted from the day. After she'd gotten home from town, Michelle had tried to beat her physically and mentally, but neither tactic worked. Aly had learned to tune her out, and to dodge.

She thought of the guy in the mansion garden, and wondered what it'd be like to live there.

She fell asleep and dreamed of the hot, shirtless guy.

Rex on the other hand couldn't sleep. His mind was stuck on that beautiful girl in the garden. He'd been with girls before, more physically then girlfriend type, but he'd never had one bug him so much as this girl had.

When he did finally sleep, he dreamed of a kidnapping, and a hidden destiny that he'd forget when he woke up the next morning.

_Alexis and Odette now sneak into the computer room. Extremely pissed off that the Mole had not given them a sequel, they trashed their beloved leaders computer with Spam and other bad things, and wrote to the Mole's crush that she thought he was hot and that she wanted to go on a date with him. They then sent nasty reviews to the Mole's beloved reviewers and people who thought her good enough to put in their favorite author's list. They felt their revenge was done, and snuck back out. The Mole finds her computer in its sorry state in the morning, and plans her revenge for her very bad characters. _


	6. A meeting

Disclaimer- See chapter 1

Rex woke up to the birds chirping, and the bright sunshine. The two things he hated most in the morning.  
He pulled the covers back over his head, and tried to go back to sleep. That worked until he heard a loud thump, followed by his grand mother's yelling, "Get up slut! No free day for you, I demand you wash my clothing until I believe it's clean! Up!"

Rex slowly climbed out of bed, ran a hand through his messy hair, and threw on clean clothes. He headed downstairs to find his little sister with a bloody nose, the appearance of a black eye, and a tear stained face.

He made sure his grandmother had gone back upstairs before he pulled her into a hug, and used his healing skills to heal her face.

"I'll get you out of here somehow," he whispered soothingly. "Just deal with her a little while longer."

Aly showed the crack of a smile, and then scampered off to clean Melissa's clothes.

With the day before him, Rex decided to spend some time in town hanging out with his good buddies. He also decided Aly needed a few treats since her scuffle with Melissa would leave her with little to no food for a while.

While he was in the baker store, he heard two familiar voice bickering from outside.

"If we buy any more sugar than you'll get fat Richard!"

"Well I wouldn't be as large as you are, look at that fat!" Countered Richard, poking Mythriel in the side.

"Hey! You eat more than Lady Megan of Ham, and that's saying a lot!" Mythriel said, shoving her brother back.

They entered the baker's store anyway, and stood in the line just behind Rex.

Mythriel was very pleased that she was stuck behind a very good looking guy, complete with a nice ass and all, and preceded to ignore her brother's whining and constant prodding of what he called her fat.

Rex threw on his cold shield, and tried very hard to ignore the pretty girl standing next to him. Which didn't work at all. But hey, at least he tried.

"What is this baker's specialty?" She asked, tugging on his sleeve.

He shrugged, and answered, "Anything you like he'll dip in chocolate."

Mythriel nearly melted at the sound of his deep, velvety voice. If her brother hadn't been there she would've done her fainting act and seen how this handsome, dark stranger would react in situations like that. She'd learnt it from her mother, whom had done it whenever she wanted something really unreasonable from her father.

He turned back around, and ordered the food for Aly. He also tried to ignore the very good smelling perfume this girl was wearing. Or the fact that her hair was loose and the sun was making it look like a halo of fire. Or that the flesh that peeked from her midriff look really soft and tempting.

He mentally slapped himself, grabbed the food, threw money on the counter, and nearly made it out of there had not Mythriel grabbed his hand and slipped something in it.

He walked out of the bakery, and headed back home. That girl was too tempting, and already had won his male senses. He opened the thing she'd shoved in his hand, and realized it was an invitation to her birthday party.

He walked into the house, threw the invitation on the table for Michelle to see, and headed up stairs to his sisters room.

Michelle had worked her to the bone today. Even though it was six in the evening, Aly was sound asleep.

He slipped the pastries into her hiding place that Michelle didn't know about, kissed her fore head, and went off to that tree to see if he could get any more glances of the girl named Mythriel.

_Rex, Lane, and Riley wander into the computer room, all shirtless and wet from a squirt gun/water ballon fight. They find the Mole sleeping at the computer, her head on the key board from the exhaustion of finishing her last high school play and writing this chapter. They pity her, and massage her neck and shoulders and hair line. She purrs, and promises them good make out scenes. This leaves everyone happy, and the boys leave, but not before giving The Mole nice, warm, wet hugs. _


	7. She escapes!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN- Squeed is a word for us The Phantom of the Opera addicts who love Erik, the Phantom. Every time he is mentioned, well the sound coming from our mouths sounds like a pig being slaughtered. Not pretty. Just a little info if any of my loyal minions were confused later on in this chapter. R&R!

_This will be my greatest triumph_, Michelle thought to herself as she emailed Lane to ask if her grand son could stay as a guest a little earlier than planned. She thought it all out, and since she assumed Rex was as demented as her, he could make Lane's daughter fall for him, marry her, then poison the rest of the family and end up owning Lanes business.

And this way she could also keep a closer eye on Alison, who was beginning to slip from Michelle's grasp. She didn't want to kill her because she could still use her for ransom, but she could still beat the living daylights out of the girl. There was just something about her that made Michelle so jealous and angry. It could be the fact that before Michelle had hired to have her kidnapped, her parents adored her. Or it could be that Alison was beautiful inside and out, unlike Michelle.

She got off the computer, and seeing that it was nine in the morning went to go wake Rex up. They'd be coming to get him today, around two.

Then she went to wake up Aly. She could tell that something was not right when she entered the room. The bed was made, her duffel bag was gone, and her drawers were empty. On the nightstand was a note that said, "Goodbye psycho!" with a smiley face drawn under that with Aly's signature.

Michelle was beyond mad. Now she didn't know where Aly could've gone, and that screwed up some of her plans. Maybe Rex would know.

She marched into his room, and threw the covers off of him. "Where's Aly?" She yelled, searching through his room. Since she found nothing, she huffed and yelled "Pack your clothes, you're staying at the Smiths until their party."

Rex rolled out of bed and threw some clothes on. Why would he be staying at a place a month before the party? It didn't make any sense to him. Then it hit him. Aly had escaped. With a wide grin, he packed his clothes. Hopefully she made it to somewhere safe, and would at least contact him somehow to tell him she was safe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lane skimmed the email. He then read it again, and actually digested the words. He knew exactly who this Michelle was, since he'd grown up with Emily. But when had Emily had a kid? He didn't believe the excuse of her going away until then, he known Michelle enough to know that all she ever did was sit on her lazy butt, eat chocolate, and boss any of her servants around.

"Ruth, could you come in here?" He called. Ruth popped her head around the door. "Apparently, Emily had a son sometime before she made our lives a living hell, and now her mother wants the son to come stay here for a month while she goes on "business". But I didn't give her an invitation. Did you?"

Ruth shook her head no, and came next to the computer to read the email. "One of the twins must have given him an invitation without knowing who he was. I'll go ask them." She kissed Lane, and went off in search for their children.

Mythriel and Richard were having a snow war in the backyard, with forts and everything. Except now Richard was pinning Mythriel in the snow and wiping it all over her face and under her clothes. "Richard, play nice!" Ruth called, walking out in the snow and untangling the twins from each other. "Now, which one of you gave a boy you didn't know an invitation to your birthday party?"

Richard looked at Mythriel, who dropped her head and flushed. "Well…."

"Spit it out Mythie," Ruth said, bringing her daughter's chin back up to meet her eyes.

"There was a really hot guy in the bakers the other day, so I kinda invited him."

Ruth shook her head regretfully at her daughter, and said, "I thought so. You two remember the story of how your father and I met and fell in love? You remember the very evil girl who tried to break us apart? Well, sometime she had a kid who you invited to the party, and now her extremely evil mother wants him to come a month before the actual date."

Mythriel squeed, and jumped up in down. "Oh my _gawd! _He's actually coming here? He's staying with us for a whole _month!"_

Richard rolled his eyes and pinned his sister down. "Down girl," he said.

"Richard, what do you think we should do?" Ruth asked. Her son thought then directed his gaze back to her.

"Look, lets invite him now, and see if he's evil or not. He could be nice. From what you said, the lady who raised him was extremely evil, but he could be a lot nicer than we think."

"True, true. I'll speak to your father about it. Now calm your sister before she hyperventilates herself to death."

Richard turned, and shoved snow down Mythriel's shirt. She glared at him and pounced on him, thus resuming their rolling in the snow.

_Maybe another chapter later in the day, I don't know. But this is a really long chapter for my standards, with lots of juicy details. Oh, and whoever wants to kill my friend please do so. She left a rather… nice review containing information that I didn't want anyone to know. But I keep it up there so you guys will help me plan evil ways to kill her. Oh, and next chapter will have another little side story, I swear!_

_-WildPixieChild_


	8. Here Aly, here aly!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN- Narnia is beyond awesome! GO SEE IT!

She'd been on the road for a couple of days. Her meager supplies were running low, and she'd have to find a job somewhere suitable. But the main thing was she'd gotten out of Michelle's clutches. She grinned when she remembered the note she'd left the psychotic witch, and wondered if she'd torn the house down looking for her.

While walking past a telephone pole, she noticed a flyer for another housekeeping staff at the Smith's huge residence, the place Rex and her had spied on in the trees. The place where that really hot guy lived…

She tore a number off of the sheet, and went to a pay phone to set up an interview.

The lady on the phone was extremely nice, and said to come on over because they needed all the help they could get with this upcoming birthday party. She also mentioned that a maid named Aurum would show her around and answer any questions that she may have.

She wrote down the directions, and walked to her new employment. The mansion was huge, a four-story brick house with terraces and a perfectly manicured front lawn, complete with a fountain.

She shifted the pack on her shoulder, and walked to the front door. Timidly she ran the buzzer next to the door, and a teenage girl appeared on the screen.

"Hello, are you the new maid?" She asked, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Aly answered. The door swung open, and the girl grabbed her arm. "This way then! I will be showing you around. Watch out for the oldest child of the family, he's always flirting with the staff I'm Aurum, what's your name?"

"Aly. Does he have reddish hair?"

"Yep! And the deepest green eyes you'll ever see. But sadly, my fiancée has stolen my heart."

"Congratulations."

"So you're duties will be cleaning the prince's room, and Mrs. Joseph's and Erin's room. The supplies is in here," Aurum said while she opened a side closet. "I will show you to the rooms now, our employers are enjoying dinner. This is the usual time that we clean their rooms."

"You mean, they never have to clean their rooms?" Aly asked, shocked.

"No, that's what we get paid for silly." Aurum replied. While they passed an open door, Aly got the strangest feeling. She stopped, and looked into the room.

"What's this room?" She asked.

"Oh, that was to be Mr. Joseph's and Mrs. Erin's first born daughter room. They had one picture of her before she was snatched away, and they blew it up into a portrait. She now would be about sixteen, and she'd probably like to know that she has two other siblings, a little brother and a little sister."

Aly stepped closer to the portrait, and studied it. The baby looked really familiar for some odd reason.

Aurum also stepped closer to the portrait, and then began to stare at Aly.

"What?" Aly asked.

Aurum brown eyes kept shifting back from the portrait to Aly, and then finally spoke. "You look a lot like a grown up version of this baby."

AN- DUN DUN DUN!


	9. A sundae war

Disclaimer- See chapter 1

AN-Also buy and listen to the soundtrack of the original cast of Wicked. It's awesome too! Defy gravity!

Erin was exhausted. She'd been using her magic to find her eldest child once again, and all it accomplished was showing her the house she was currently in. She collapsed on the floor, and cried.

Joseph found her about ten minutes later. She'd cried herself to sleep, and was curled up on the floor. He walked over to her and brushed her hair from her face, before picking her up and taking her back to their room. He placed her on the bed, pulled the covers back, and slid her under them. He kissed her forehead, shut the blinds and crawled in next to her.

She spent the night in nightmares, of watching her daughter be slowly killed in any way that an immortal could be killed. She woke up from a particularly gruesome dream sobbing, and Joseph had to hold her and stroke her hair until she fell asleep again.

Aly also woke early that night from a nightmare that involved a drunk Melissa and a butcher knife. She wandered to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, and sat down at the table to clear her head.

Only to see the really hot dude Aurum had warned her about wander into the kitchen too. With sleep filled jade eyes, he searched through the refrigerator for a snack. Clad in drawstring pants and slippers, he set ice cream down on the island and began making a sundae for himself.

Aly would've been fine had she not choked on the water she'd just sipped, and had begun coughing. He whipped his head in her direction, and squinted.

"Hello, are you new here?" He asked.

Aly's throat seized up. All she could do was stare at him. Finally she swallowed the lump that had appeared, and replied, "Just got hired today sir."

"Don't call me sir, I'm Richard to you. What's your name?"

"Alison."

"Well then Alison, would you like a sundae too?"

"That'd be really nice sir, I mean Richard."

He made a second sundae for her, and brought both over to where she sat. He took the whipping cream and doused her sundae in it before dousing his, and then turned his electric green eyes to meet her wary ocean blue gaze.

"You must be really new, because I don't remember seeing you around here and I would've definitely remembered a beautiful girl like you," Richard commented while taking his spoon and wiping some whipped cream on her nose.

"Hey!" Aly said, taking some fudge and wiping it on Richards's face in revenge.

Then she realized what she'd done, apologized, and ran back to her room.

Richard watched her run, and couldn't help but ponder on why when she had touched his face he'd felt everything he could possibly feel.


	10. The ring

Disclaimer- See chapter 1

AN- MERRY CHRISTMAS!

The next morning, Aly did all she could to avoid Richard. Which meant she hid in her room until Aurum dragged her out for a walk around the garden.

Aurum, of course, was the first to know that she had talked to Richard the night before. Only because she used threats and other skillful ways to get something out of someone, including possessed furbies, which scared the heck out of Aly.

While walking through the garden, Aurum spotted something lying on the ground. It was a ring, with etchings all along the inside and outside of the golden band.

"Shiny…" Aurum said, trying to put the ring on her finger. Except once it touched her nail, it grew extremely hot and dropped back to the ground.

This time Aly picked it up, and looked at the etchings. "It looks like this was etched in elfish. I know what it says."

Aurum, while sucking on her poor finger, said, "Well miss know it all what does it say?"  
"For eternity, my love." Aly said. She then tried the ring on her finger.

"Aly, I wouldn't do that, I got burned." Aurum warned.

"No, look Aurum, it fits! It feels like it's a part of my hand too."

They continued their walk, Aly staring at her new accessory and Aurum sucking on her finger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now dear, are you sure you have everything?" Melissa asked. She tried to straighten her grandsons' unruly hair, and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

"That was just sick." Rex complained, batting her away and climbing on his motorbike.

"Goodbye, email me sonny!" Michelle yelled at his retreating back.

Rex rolled his eyes while he rode away. He still hadn't heard from Aly, and that worried him. He knew she could take care of herself, but the big brother in him still worried.

The mansion wasn't that far from his grandmothers, only about a twenty-minute ride if you had fast wheels. He rode up to the front steps, and took his helmet off.

_Well, here we go._ He subconsciously thought while knocking on the door.

That was his last thought for the day, because all he would remember would be a blur of red and green, and something barreling him back down the steps, causing him to smack his head on concrete and pass out…


	11. The culprit

Disclaimer- See chapter 1 

_AN- This hopefully will hold you guys until next week, my maternal grandmother died yesterday so we've been busy with funeral preparations. Did you know a funeral now a day cost $6,000 freaking dollars?_

Mythriel had been anxiously waiting for the new guest to come. She'd put on her best clothes, put on make up, did her hair, and then bounced around on her heels until her brother held her in place.

And then the boy had shown up on a motorbike. In a leather jacket, and wind tossed hair to boot.

It was too much for Mythriel. As soon as that doorbell rang, she had bounded out of her brother's hold, barreled to the door, and straight into the boy's arms. Which knocked him off of the steps, and smacked his head on the concrete.

Mythriel was immediately grounded for at least a week, and guards were positioned at her bedroom doors so she couldn't sneak out.

Meanwhile, her parents asked a favor from Joe to heal the boy before they were sued by his grandmother, which he gladly did.

And a day after the healing, Rex woke up. His head didn't feel bad at all, and everything still worked. He sat up in the bed, and swung his legs over to stand on the floor.

There was a knock on the door, and then the red haired boy he'd seen in the castle garden came into his room.

"Oh good, you're awake. I'm just warning you now, it was my sister who knocked you down those steps. She's extremely crazy about you already, but has been banned to her room until next week. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm quite fine. What's your name?"

"Richard, my sisters is Mythriel. We're considered the hell cats of this house, so its better that you are on our good side. Well, my good side. If she could get out of her room she'd never let go of you. Which is why I'm in here to offer my protection. Only I know her secret tickle spots."

Rex laughed, and replied, "I'd like that protection. She's already tried to kill me, I need one friend around here to save me. Tell me, what are you interested in?"

Their talk of various things went on for a couple hours until it was time for dinner. Richard showed Rex where the dining room was, and also where his sisters room was so Rex could avoid it until she wasn't so…. joyful of his presence.

Although it did make him feel a little happy. No one except his sister had been that happy upon seeing him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aly was cleaning up some scuffs in the hallway when she had spotted her brother. Richard had been showing him around, and she'd just hidden herself when they'd come around the corner she was at. He looked really good, especially after being knocked down by an over enthusiastic girl.

And there was also the problem that whenever Richard was around, the ring on her finger would send weird vibes through her veins and into her brain. Vibes of longing and other feelings she couldn't name. And the ring would not come off her finger, no matter how much she tried.

She snuck back to her cleaning, a lot happier that she had someone at the mansion that loved her.

If only she knew the truth…


	12. The story of the rings

Disclaimer- See Chapter 1

_She was in the mansion, but instead of a servant she was rich. It was the annual Christmas party, and she wore a very expensive dress that looked like it had been made especially for her._

_She mingled with the other patrons, and laughed with her best friend. They'd lived together so long they considered each other as a sister. _

_And then she met the stare of the prince. He had been fussed over the entire night, and finally snuck out to the gardens to hide from everyone, including the hordes of girls chasing after him._

_But this girl seemed different. He walked to her._

"_Good evening, my lady." He said, kissing her hand like all gentlemen do. _

"_Good evening my lord. What brings you out here?" She asked. Besides good looks, he wore a nice cologne that suited him. The scent was literally driving her nuts. _

"_Actually, I'm hiding. So if you could be a really nice lady and not tell the other she devils where I am then I would owe you my life."_

_She laughed, throwing her head back and everything. Never had she heard her other cousins or friends be called "she devils" by anyone, especially the prince. _

_He loved the sound of her laugh. It was so genuine, and carefree. Not like the twitters of the ladies he'd been hearing ever since he was pronounced the heir to the throne. _

_After the party, they began seeing each other more frequently. Their relationship went from friendship, to somewhat courting, and finally one day they decided they'd take the leap and go out on a real date._

_The castle was all set up for the prince's night of romancing. There was a live band, a candlelit dinner, and roses strewn everywhere. Unlike other dates he'd been on, this one wasn't aimed at getting the girl in his sheets._

_She arrived, and took his breath away. _

_They had a wonderful time, and at the end of the night while gazing at the stars they shared their first kiss._

_About a month later, they were married._

_The wedding was the talk of the country, but it was a private ceremony only the relatives and a few close friends got to see. _

_When they exchanged vows, and then rings, they cried with happiness._

_Their rings had been specially made, both engraved in elfish and declaring their love for each other. They were also magic rings, and would only fit two people who loved each other unselfishly. _

_One read "For Eternity, my love." and the other read "Till the end of time, my heart."_

_And then, when the two lovers had died and reunited in the stars, the rings were lost. _

_Only to be found by a girl who knew nothing of who she truly was._

_And a boy who subconsciously longed for a woman that could match his passion for life._


	13. Unpunished

Disclaimer- See chapter 1

AN- And now, back to our regular programming…

The first week of Rex's visit went by smoothly. That was also because of the fact that Mythriel was caged up, but he did become a good friend with Richard and Ruth and Lane.

And then, the day came when her punishment was over. Richard strategically placed Rex somewhere out of harms way, and knocked on the door.

"Alright Myth, mom and dad say you can come out now…"

Her door slowly opened, and she stepped out. She raised her eyes to meet Richards, and gave her best puppy dog look.

"I'm very sorry for nearly killing our guest." She muttered. "Now, may I see him and offer a polite apology?"

"Well… I don't know, he's kinda scared of you now."

"Pleeeeeeease?" She batted her eyes, and clung to his arm.

"Alright, alright, don't give me those eyes… come on, we'll go together, that way I can control you."

Richard led Mythriel to the garden, where he'd hidden Rex. "Come out Rex, I've got her under control."

Rex came out from behind a particular large rose bush, and eyed the girl warily. He had to admit, she was still really pretty. The thought of if her hair was as soft as it looked popped into his head, but he pushed it out and approached her.

If Mythriel could've, she would have melted into a puddle. He even smelled good! And his hair hung in front of his eyes the way that drove her insane.

"I'm very sorry for trying to kill you, and I shall control myself from now on." She said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Just don't do it again, and we'll be good." Rex answered, giving her his hand. They shook, and electricity shot from where their fingers met to the pleasure parts of their brains.

"Rex? Myth? Alright you two, let go." Richard said, after about five minutes of his sister and friend staring into each others eyes like dazed deer.

They immediately shook their heads, and backed away. "What happened?" Rex asked.

"Nothing happened, and anyway its time for dinner now." Richard replied, pushing Rex far away from his sister.

Mythriel began her walk back to her room to change for dinner, when she noticed two of the maids talking and laughing while oiling some furniture.

"Hello, what are your names?" Mythriel asked.

They turned and looked at her, before smiling and introducing themselves. "Oh hello Miss Smith, do you require our services? My name is Aurum and this is our new girl, Alison."

Mythriel smiled back, and then noticed something. The new girl, Alison, looked a lot like her Aunt Erin. Come to think of it, she had the same eyes and nose as Aunt Erin. She took a mental note to look into that before answering, "No I don't require anything, I just didn't recognize either of you and wanted to know you by name and face. I'll see you around."

Aly and Aurum looked at each other after she had gone around the corner. They had no idea what that was about.

Dinner went rather well. Rex and Mythriel kept their distances from each other since the little incident in the garden that neither could explain and at the moment didn't really want to, and Richard talked non stop to anyone who would listen.

Ruth and Lane couldn't help but notice the side-glances their daughter and their guest were giving each other when the other wasn't looking. They sniggered behind their napkins but didn't say a word.

Aly was serving the dessert tonight, since one of the servers had gone sick.

She walked into the dining room, and set the plates in front of everyone. This was the first time Ruth and Lane had gotten a good look at her, and like their daughter they were reminded of their friends looks in this maid.

Then Ruth noticed a birthmark on her neck that was just peeking out of her shirt. It looked like a heart with wings, and she'd seen it on Erin before.

"What's your name?" Ruth asked gently.

"Alison, ma'am. I'm new. Why, did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, I was just curious. Who's your parents?" Ruth replied.

"I don't know who they are, I ran away from the lady who raised me because she was a grade A witch. Why?"

Ruth gave the girl a good look over before replying, "You look like someone I know. They lost their daughter when she was young, kidnapped by a thief. Maybe you should go see her, she's in the first room out of this hall."

Aly, with her quickening heart, took the tray back to the kitchen and then headed for the room where a relative of hers could possibly be.

She stood outside the door for a few seconds, before finally knocking on it.


	14. The test

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, but I'd also like to add that I don't own Cosmopolitan.

She knocked louder on the door. When no one answered again, she pushed the door open and crept into the drawing room. She could now hear noises coming from the bedroom. Noises that would cause any sane person to turn a fiery red and go back out the door.

Yet she stayed, sitting in a chair while reading a Cosmo she'd found on the shelf. Before long she'd conked out, the magazine open to the article "How Karma Sutra can enhance your sex life."

A good two hours later, Erin strolled out into the drawing room. She immediately noticed the girl sleeping in the chair, and walked closer planning on awakening her so she could go back to her own room.

But then she noticed the birthmark in the exact same place her daughter had had a birthmark.

"Anna?" She whispered, stroking the girl's hair away from her face.

Aly subconsciously followed her mother's hand, whimpering in protest when Erin pulled it back.

"Joseph! Come in here!" Erin whispered urgently, afraid that if she talked any louder she'd wake up from this wonderful dream.

Joseph hurried into the drawing room, and took in the scene. His wife had now took the sleeping teenager and was cradling her like a child. And they looked so much alike; it just had to be their lost Anna.

"Sweetie, wake up." He said, shaking Aly's shoulder.

Aly opened her eyes, and realized that some strange lady was in fact holding her, and some strange man was stroking her hair, and silently crying.

"Oh, she has your eyes." The lady said, stroking Aly's forehead. The man leaned closer, and kissed her brow.

"Anna, you've come home. " He said, smothering her and the strange lady in a hug.

This was too much information for Aly. With that last statement, she fainted.

----------------------------------

She eventually came too, still in the lady's lap. By now she wondered if they truly thought her to be this lost "Anna", and if someone would explain what the hell was going on here.

Her bosses were also in the room, having a whispered argument.

"Can you do a spell to see?" She heard Ruth whisper.

"Yes, but we would need her cooperation to do that." The man near her said. She cracked her eyes open, and tried to sit up, only to be held down by the lady.

"No sweetie, you need to rest." She said soothingly. But Aly resisted and stood up shakily, staring at the people like they were insane.

"What is going on here?" She asked Ruth and Lane.

Ruth answered, "Well, we're not sure, but our friends may be your parents. But the only way to find that out would be to do a paternity spell, and we'd need your cooperation to do that child. Do you want to find out if they are your parents?"

"But…"   
"What is it Ann?" Erin asked.

"Michelle told me my parents were dead. I've thought my whole life they were dead. What if they aren't my parents, how do I deal with that?"

"Wait, you said Michelle? As in Rex's grandmother Michelle?" Ruth asked.

"Yes, she raised Rex and I as brother and sister." Aly answered.

"That's what happened! She's been hiding under our noses ever since and we didn't suspect a thing! Look Aly, please take this test. It's the only way to prove that old hag is a liar who deserves eternal punishment."

"Will it hurt?" Aly asked.

"No, it's a simple mind test. All you need to do is look into the basin we have right here." Joseph replied, leading the girl to the basin.

She looked in. The water churned. And then showed two faces. A male face; Joseph's, and a female face; Erin's.


	15. R for male nudity

_Disclaimer- See chapter 1_

_AN- Well folks, we're getting down to the last five chapters. Lots of action, more romance, and do I see some shirtless hot young guys in the future? Lol, please R&R!_

She'd fainted yet again. Once she'd seen her parent's reflections in the water, it had been too much for her. They had placed the limp girl in their bed, and had sent everyone else to their rooms to sleep.

However, Mythriel wasn't asleep. She was at her desk, devising a plan that would convince Rex that he needed to get to know her better.

In other words, the girl was head over heels in love with the dude and didn't know how he felt; therefore she would try anything to get those feeling out of him. Including torture.

She tucked some red gold hair behind her ear before surveying her latest plan, which would happen tonight. And that was only if she could get past the sleeping guards stationed outside her door and to his room before anyone noticed. She knew that Aly, or Ann, well whatever her name was had just been found out to be Erin and Joseph's lost child, and that Rex had been telling the adults everything he knew about Michelle, and about the kidnapping that had happened so many years ago.

She knew of the secret passages that were hidden in the mansion. Her father had shown her one day when she wouldn't get out of his hair.

Using the one that linked her room to the library, she slipped noiselessly through it. Then using the one from the library to the hunting room, and then the hunting room to finally Rex's room. She pressed her ear against the secret door before slowly opening it.

Her jaw dropped when she caught sight of him.

He was obviously sleeping without anything on, and the sheets barely covered his modesty. But he was also talking in his sleep, and somewhat tossing and turning, like he was having a nightmare.

She caught a few words that didn't make any sense. And then he rolled out of bed, and hit his head on the floor.

Mythriel dodged into the closet, barely keeping the door open. Her throat was so dry, and her heart was thudding out of her chest.

He unknowingly stood in front of her naked as a jaybird.

He shook his head, and crawled back into the sheets, much to her disappointment.

Finally she just left, the plan a fail but the sight the best thing she'd ever seen.


	16. The Mole Queen is Attacked!

The camera pans the computer room. It looks like a tornado hit it. Finally it lands on Mythriel, who is getting herself comfortable in the rolling chair.

She looks up and waves "Oh hello readers of No Matter What! It's I, Mythriel, one of the stars. As you can see I've taken over the story just for this chapter, because i wanted to gossip and send a message out. The Mole Queen is tied up at the moment"

The camera turns to show the authoress struggling in her bonds, her mouth gagged and yet insane mumblings can be heard.

"Well anyway, she was getting the real chapter ready before i barged in here and tied her up. But she needs a little help. It's called CAMEO TIME! Just send her your characters name, evening wear designs, parter name, andwhat you want to look like, and she shall put you in the next chapter with the ball room. Please hurry if you want to be in it, a limited number is selected! Now that that is over, did you see Rex in that last chapter? OMG! Talk about a total hottie! Hopefully he never checks his closet, because i left a huge puddle of drool in there!"

The Mole Queen breaks free of her bonds, and almost pounces on Mythriel "Get those reviews in if you want to be in the chapter! Aaugh!" Mythriel runs for the portal where she came from, and the Mole Queen glares at her retreating form...


	17. Uh oh

Ruth sat next to her daughter's bedside. She held her daughters cold hand, and prayed for a miracle. She wept silently. Lane brought her food to eat, but she refused it, to sick with worry for the girl who was comatose.

It had been a wonderful birthday party in the beginning. Presents were stacked almost to the ceiling for the twins and Anna (since she was alive and it was her birthday too). Friends from all around came, including Kate and Luis (the half elf pair Lane and Ruth usually played poker with) Isobel and Sebastian (friends of Lanes from High School) Aurum and Erik (friends of the family who owned the local bookstore) and many others.

They had all gathered around the teens to watch the presents being opened. Besides countless magical things, junk food, jewelry, and clothes, they each came into their inheritance.

No one counted on Michelle showing up though.

Mythriel had just made a very funny joke about her brother when the lights went out. It was pitch black, and by the time millisecond that Erin had turned them back on with her magic, Mythriel was slumped in her chair, eyes rolled back in her head and looking quite dead.

"MYTHRIEL!" Ruth screamed, grabbing her daughter before her body slumped to the floor. Michelle stood in the doorway, laughing her big ass off. "I told you! That girl will die in a few hours!"

Erin threw a spell at Michelle that obliterated her in a millisecond.

All of the guests offered what advice they could, and left. Lane carried his daughter up to her bedroom, and placed her body on her bed. Richard committed himself to being her guard and would not leave the room for anything.

Erin came into the room, and pulled Ruth aside.

"Dry your eyes, she's not dead. Remember the counter spell?" She said, cradling her friends head on her shoulder.

"But what if we can't find her other half? What if he died at birth? What if..?" Ruth's questions were postponed while she sobbed into Erin's shoulder.

"He will come for her; you just need to believe in love dear." Erin replied.

_Okay, so about this chapter. In May I had a whole pretty ballroom scene planned out, which is why I had you send in your cameo's with the dress designs and crap. And now its August and I've gone from happy to more morbid/killing people writing. Don't ask me why. I am soooo sorry that this came out much later than intended. This is the chapter before the last chapter btw. Any votes onto whether you want me to continue with these characters in other fairy tales? I guess that's all. Please R&R!_


	18. Drinking contest

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Rex and Richard were having a drinking contest. Richard had downed three shots of whiskey and was very drunk. Rex, on the other hand, had downed five shots of whiskey and was totally out of commission.

It had been about a week since Mythriel's coma. No one had slept much in the hopes of her waking up suddenly. Ruth, determined that her daughter would wake up, kept her spirit up and sat in Mythriel's room every day, sometimes reading a book, sometimes just talking, other times painting her daughter's nails and toenails (a thing her daughter would never have let her done while she was awake).

Riley actually put himself to use and was cooking all meals (they discovered his talent after his coffee scheme backfired).

And Lane sat in his office and buried himself in paperwork, sometimes just putting his head down and crying because he didn't know what to do.

Anna and Richard were "going out" as teens would call it. Servants usually had to watch whenever they rounded corners because the two were often found making out wherever they pleased. Of course they would skitter apart if they heard Lane or Anna's parents coming since technically they weren't suppose to be dating anyone for a whole more year (Lanes rules, Erin and Joseph just went by them).

And then one day (the night of the drinking contest) something just happened.

Besides the drinking contest, Richard and Rex were daring each other to do stuff. If they didn't do it, they had to down another shot.

"I dare you to kiss my sister." Richard slurred a wicked leer on his face.

"You're on!" Rex said, stumbling out of his chair and heading towards Mythriel's room.

Richard followed after him to make sure Rex would actually do it. They snuck into Mythriel's room, and Rex climbed on the bed and straddled Mythriel.

He leaned down, and rather sloppily kissed her.

Richard saw his sister's hand jerk. After a few fingers wiggled, it began flexing. It rose up, and yanked Rex's hair.

He howled and jumped back. Mythriel sat up, rubbing her eyes before setting a glare on Rex.

"It was his idea!" He said, pointing towards Richard.

Richard was speechless. He hugged Mythriel, and then tripping over his feet ran to get his parents.

Soon the whole room was bursting with people. Lane and Ruth took turns hugging their girl, thankful that she was back.

"Who kissed her?" Erin asked.

Rex (whose face was bright red from embarrassment and drink) raised his hand.

Ruth smothered him in a hug, before turning back to her daughter. "Did you enjoy it?" She asked, mirth in her eyes.

"Mom!" Mythriel said, throwing her pillow at her.

The family partied into the wee hours of the morning on the rest of the liquor.


	19. The Final Paragraph!

The Final Paragraph!…. Dun dun dun!!!

This story could end with a happily ever after. In the last chapter, Rex kissed Mythriel and she awoke (after yanking out a handful of his hair). A couple of years in the future, Anna and Richard and Rex and Mythriel have a double wedding and settle down to raise families.

Which brings me to the last part of this tri fairy tale story….

The Twelve Dancing Princesses!

Who's daughters will it be?

What will happen?

When will the author find time for this?

Coming in late December to early January! Watch out for it!


End file.
